Hope Within a Shadow
by Pikachu's Best Friend
Summary: Hope can be found in the darkest places. Can May and Drew find hope trapped in a cellar with two crazy scientists calling the shots? Is there a way out? As they stare into the darkness ahead of them, hope lies in a corner shrouded in mystery. CS
1. Chapter 1

I had a dream about this, so I dicided to post it here.

* * *

The dark, cold room of the cellar held two figures. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl was pounding her fists against the door wildly.

"Will we ever get out of here?" The girl turned to her companion.

"May, what did I tell you 2 minutes ago?" He asked.

"You don't know," May sighed and fell to her knees.

A loud 'bang' could be heard beyond the door. Cold air seeped under the door. May quickly walked over to her friend.

"Drew, he's back," May whispered.

"I heard him," the green-haired coordinator answered.

Soft footsteps could be heard from the hallway. A figure stopped at the door to the cellar. His shadow appeared under the door. It haunted the two teens. The man was about to grab the doorknob, but a woman stopped him.

"Oliver, have you figured out what to with them?" The woman asked.

"Not yet Brook," Oliver replied reaching for the doorknob again.

"But surly someone will find these kids," Brook said.

"Not with me around," Oliver growled, turning the knob on the door. The door creaked open and light flooded into the dark from.

May and Drew shielded their eyes from the newly lit room.

"Get up, girl," Oliver snarled.

May looked at Oliver then at Drew.

"Don't do what he says," Drew commanded.

May nodded. She trusted him more then anything and anyone.

"You wanna get smacked?" Oliver laughed.

Drew glared, but did nothing.

Oliver walked into the room, and Drew pushed May behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, frowning.

"Your girlfriend," Oliver replied, watching Drew's frown grow bigger.

"Well you can't have her!" Drew yelled, kicking Oliver in the shin.

Oliver raised his fist and brought it down hard on Drew's head. He smashed into the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Drew!" May shrieked. She moved him onto his back, and flicked his hair out of his face.

"I'm fine," he assured her. She nodded and glared at Oliver.

"Why did you take us here?" May asked.

"Sit and I'll tell you," he said. They were already sitting so Oliver just started talking.

* * *

(Flashback)

"We need kids, Brook. We can't just keep attacking people on the streets," a brown-haired man said.

He wore a white lab jacket and a black shirt and pants. He had a clipboard in his hands.

"You mean kidnap some kids to test are equipment on?" A blonde asked.

She had a brown long sleeve sweeter on. Her tan pants made the cinnamon colored sweeter stand out more. She had long, blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her ocean blue eyes showed concern.

"Yes," he replied coldly.

"So we blow up the contest hall?" She asked.

He nodded. "Press the button."

She flipped a switch and pressed a red button on a small machine she was holding.

The ground began to shake, and two friends ran towards the contest hall.

"What's going on?" A brunette asked.

"I don't know. Earthquake?" An emerald-haired boy guessed.

"Maybe we shouldn't go any farther," the girl said.

"May, I'm not missing this contest," the boy replied.

"Fine. Have it your way, Drew," she tripped over a twig.

"Hurry up," Drew ran to help her.

Suddenly the ground started to shake faster. Trees became blurs of green and brown to the teens. They rolled over on the floor, and heard a loud 'boom'.

They turned to see the contest hall being engulfed in flames.

"I'm glad we weren't in there," Drew said as the ground stopped shaking.

"But Holly was!" May screamed.

"Alex was too!" Drew yelled.

They bolted towards the burning contest hall. When they got there they looked at each other.

"Holly!" May yelled over the crackling of the flames.

"Alex!" Drew called.

"May, get some firemen," Drew said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Look, it's important to me that you get out of here," he said.

"And get help?"

"That too," Drew said. "Now go!"

May nodded, running to get help.

Drew looked at the building and frowned.

"This looks bad," he commented.

He walked over the window, and tried to break the glass. He cursed under his breath when he burnt his hand.

"Open!" He shouted.

He kicked the wall, and then called out Flygon.

"Hyper beam," he commanded.

Flygon shot an orange beam at the burning building. The beam shot right through the building. Drew heard screams of terror coming from inside the building.

"Bad idea," Drew said, returning Flygon.

Drew looked at the road to see May coming with help.

"Sorry it took so long," she said. "What happened to your hand?"

"Burnt it," he replied.

They watched the firemen hose down the building. But the time the fire was gone; the contest hall was in ruins.

"Holly!" May ran into the ruins of the building looking for her friend.

Drew picked up a necklace that caught his eye. It was a gold and blue locket. It reminded him of the necklace he gave to May.

"Holly," he whispered.

May walked over to him with tears in her eyes.

"We found Holly and Alex," May pointed towards some bodies that doctors were taking away.

"Look," he showed her the necklace.

"That's Holly's," May began to cry in her hands.

Drew put a comforting arm around her.

"Kids, you should get out of here," a fireman said.

Drew nodded and walked May out of the burned down contest hall.

Someone jumped out of a bush, hitting Drew in the head with a metal bat.

"What the?" Drew was lying on the ground.

They got May next.

"Good job, Oliver," Brook cheered.

"May…" Drew said before he lost consciousness.

* * *

(End of flashback)

"We needed people to test our equipment on," Oliver said.

"And you two were the only survivors," Brook said. "Too bad the firefighters were too busy with the fire."

Tears began to roll down May's cheeks again.

"Holly and Alex were our friends!" She cried.

"You think I care?" Oliver laughed. "You're wrong!" He kicked Drew in the ribs.

"Stop it!" May yelled.

"I will if you come with us," Oliver said.

She looked at Drew one more time. "Fine. Give me a minute," she said.

She took off her necklace that he gave her, and she handed it to him.

"Will you hold this for me?" She asked.

Drew looked at the golden heart shaped necklace with a sapphire in the middle for a second.

"Of course," he replied, taking the necklace from her.

May looked at Oliver and reluctantly followed him.

"Be careful, May," Drew whispered.

She nodded, following them out of the room. She shut the door behind her, and their footsteps were the only sounds Drew could hear.

* * *

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"You'll see," Oliver laughed.

May wished she were back with Drew.

Oliver opened a door that led to a brightly lit room. She walked in slowly not wanting to trip over the mess on the floor. Books and papers were scattered all over the room. May could tell that this room was used often. Notes that Oliver took were stacked on a near by table. The notes were the only thing in the room that wasn't on the floor.

"What are you going to do with me?" May asked, glaring at Oliver.

"Just test this thing on you," Oliver pulled out a white device.

It looked like a magnet with two small rods at the end. There was a green button on the device. When he pressed the button a green electrical current flowed through the rods.

Oliver smiled and walked over to May. She was backing up, until she bumped into a wall. Oliver grabbed her wrist and forced her to the ground. He pressed the button three times pushed it into May's cheek. It made an X shape on her right cheek then stopped.

"I guess it doesn't work," Oliver said. He tossed it behind him and smashed it with his foot. Some electricity ran up his shoe then vanished.

"Stupid prototype," Oliver muttered. He dragged May back into the hallway and towards the cellar. "Get in there." He pushed her into Drew.

"Wait," Drew said.

Oliver glared at him, but stayed.

"Why not try this stuff on animals?" He suggested.

"We already did. We need human test subjects, and since no one would come freely we had to take them by force," Oliver replied.

Drew growled but said nothing. Oliver slammed the door shut and walked away.

Drew looked at May.

"You Ok? He didn't hurt you, right?" Drew asked.

May nodded and cried. Drew touched the X on her face, but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't," she said.

Drew sat up against the wall, and May curled up next to him.

It was getting late and the cellar was getting colder. Drew could see his breath. Oliver returned once to give them a piece of bread. Drew glared at him as he left.

"May, you need to eat something," Drew said holding the bread to her face.

May didn't move from her spot. "I'm not hungry," she said.

Drew tried again. "May, you're weak. Please eat it," Drew said.

May pretended to be asleep.

"I'll save it for you." He put the piece of bread in his pocket.

They heard rain hitting the roof, and thunder in the distance. May moved closer to Drew, and he put his arm around her.

"May, we will get out of here, got it," Drew said.

"Okay. When?" She asked.

"I don't know," he sighed. "But I'm not giving up. We'll get out of here and turn them in."

May smiled. "Sure we will. We can out smart them!"

"Yeah," he smiled too. _'I hope you're right.'_

Drew knew he wasn't going to get much sleep worrying about May, but he tried anyways.

* * *

Light rushed into the room through the cracked door. Drew groaned and rolled over. He felt May beside him and opened one eye. She was still asleep. Drew pulled her closer to him.

'_If Oliver hadn't taken our Pokemon he'd be so dead,' _Drew thought angrily.

May sneezed, waking herself up.

"You cold?" Drew asked.

"A little," she replied, sneezing again.

Drew took out the bread and handed it to her. She took it and ate it slowly.

"They'll probably use me next," Drew said, putting her necklace back on her.

She held it tight.

"Yeah," May said.

"So I'll try to escape and come get you," Drew said.

"You think you can get away from them?" She asked.

"No, but I'm going to try," he said.

May looked around the dimly lit room. She was looking for some sort of way out.

"There is no way out," Drew said, bored with everything that was going on in the cellar.

She placed her hands on the floor, and began to feel for a trap door or something she could use to break the door.

"You never know!" May argued, cutting herself on a needle. "Where did this come from?" She held up the needle.

A clear liquid was dripping from the point of the needle.

"What is this stuff?" May started to feel a little dizzy.

"May?" Drew asked, trying to see what she was holding.

Her vision started to get blurry. She could see the needle, but it looked deformed. Her head hurt badly. It felt like she just got hit in the head with a hammer. She put her hands on the floor feeling very sick and weak. Her hands and legs wouldn't support her, so she slowly fell onto the cold ground. She head someone say her name, but it sounded so far away.

"May!" Drew was trying to shake her.

She looked at him. She could see his green hair, but couldn't tell who it was. Her eyes started to close.

"May, come on… hey," Drew said, trying to figure out what was going on.

May's eyes closed completely, and her breathing became quieter. Soon Drew couldn't tell if she was breathing at all. He gave up on shaking her, and took the needle out of her hand. He examined the needle, and wasn't surprised to see the liquid. A drop landed on his finger, burning it a little. Drew's eyes widened as he realized what the liquid was.

"Poison," he growled, throwing the needle into some unknown place.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew pulled May up into a sitting position, and tried to think of what to do. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what he could do to help.

"I could… no that wouldn't work," Drew thought hard, but came up with nothing.

He slammed his fist against the wall. A small crack appeared on the wall. Drew kept pounding his fist against it. The crack grew bigger and bigger, until Drew finally noticed it.

"What the?" He moved his hand across the wall. Feeling something metal, Drew pulled on a part of the cracking wall. It easily came off, revealing a metal safe in the wall.

"This is strange." Drew traced the words of the safe, and decided to try and open it.

He punched the safe. Nothing happened. Then he kicked it. Still nothing. He tried to find something to grab onto, but there was nothing. Maybe if he had a key…

"A key!" Drew said, crawling on his hands and knees in search of a key.

He heard May groan but she didn't wake up. Forgetting the safe, Drew crawled over to her.

"May, wake up. Come on!" Drew said shaking her slightly. "May, don't leave me."

She wasn't moving, but she was breathing. Drew sighed and continued to look for the key. There was a brown box on the floor that he hadn't noticed before. He opened it and dug through a bunch of junk. His fingers hit something metal. Drew picked it up and gasped.

"The key! They make this too easy," he said running to the safe.

He put the key in the hole and turned it. The safe was very rusty so it didn't open easily. Drew kicked it a bit, and it finally decided to cooperate and opened. Drew placed his hand inside the safe, and pulled something out.

"Money?" He looked at the green pieces of paper in his hand.

Suddenly loud footsteps were coming from the hallway. Someone was walking extremely fast. Drew stuffed the money back into the safe and slammed the door shut. The footsteps grew closer and closer.

"What is going on in here?" Oliver asked, but Drew jumped on him as soon as he opened the door.

"Were is the antidote?" Drew asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oliver said.

"To the poison," Drew growled, about to punch the man. Then he saw his chance. Getting up quickly, he bolted past Oliver and ran to some other place.

Oliver got up, and took out a walkie-talkie and yelled: "Get that boy!"

A loud 'beeping' noise could be heard around the building. Drew saw other men running towards him. Thinking fast, he ran into the nearest room gasping for breath.

He was in a small room that looked like a pharmacy.

"Perfect," he laughed.

He turned to the door, quickly shutting it, he began to look for an antidote. He heard footsteps outside the door. They grew closer, and someone opened the door. The man looked around.

"He's not in here," he said to another man.

"Let's check the bathrooms," the other man ran off.

Drew came out of his hiding place behind two huge boxes, and began to search for some medicine.

"I'm glad you though you could make it this far," someone laughed from the door.

Drew spun around to see Oliver standing in the doorway.

"How did you know I was here?" Drew asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You need medicine and what better place to find it then a pharmacy," Oliver laughed.

Drew grabbed the nearest first-aid kit and ran past Oliver.

"He went that way," Oliver pointed to the right hallway.

"We'll get him," a black-haired man smiled.

"Go!" Oliver ordered.

Then man chased Drew down a dark hallway. Drew didn't know where he was going. The only thing on his mind was to get away. More men started to chase him. Drew's legs were getting tiered from all this running. He tripped over a metal poll. Falling to the floor, Drew admitted defeat. Four men surrounded him, dragging him to Oliver. Drew held the first-aid kit tight.

"What did you think you were doing?" Oliver asked.

"This!" Drew shouted, kicking the men that were holding him. Drew jumped up and ran into a different room.

"And the chase starts again," Oliver said walking into the room Drew was in.

Drew looked around the room. It was dark but he could see a door glowing a dark blue color. The room was extremely cold. Drew could see his breath. He moved slowly towards the glowing door. He stopped when a loud growl came from the other side of it. At first Drew thought the door was making the sound. He soon realized it was some sort of animal when it began to claw at the door. Drew stepped backwards and bumped into Oliver.

"Well I guess you met the monster," Oliver said.

"The monster?" Drew wondered what he meant. Was it a Pokemon?

"The monster is a combination of Pokemon!" Oliver growled, grabbing Drew's arm.

"Combined Pokemon? Who does that?!" Drew shouted, feeling very angry.

"I do," Oliver replied. "Too bad you won't get to meet him face to face."

"Hey!" Drew fought to get free. "So that's what the money was for!"

"It's no use," Oliver said pulling Drew out of the room. "And yes, we got money for experimenting."

"Wait! Why is that door glowing blue?" Drew asked.

"That's none of your business!" Oliver snapped.

Drew just nodded.

Oliver shoved him into the cellar and slammed the door.

Drew walked over to May and sat down. He bandaged up her finger, and tried to find something to get rid of the poison. He wasn't sure what kind of poison it was, so he just gave her some anti-venom tablets.

"Let's just hope it works," he said.

Drew tried to get some sleep but he had a million questions. What was behind that door? Why was it glowing? And what does a combined Pokemon look like? Those were a few of the many questions he wanted to ask someone.

He touched May's arm. It was so cold. Wait, cold? That wasn't right. Drew looked at her. She looked fine, but was she really? He placed his hand on her cheek. She was colder then ice! Drew tried to warm her by giving her his shirt and jacket. Now he was going to freeze.

"I will survive the night," Drew told himself. "May needs the warmth more."

He curled up into a ball on the floor, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes the room was darker then ever. No trace of light could be found in the cellar. He sat up really confused. It was morning, right? Maybe he didn't sleep the whole night. Usually there was at least a little bit of light. But now there was none. It was colder then ever in the cellar. Drew was surprised he didn't freeze to death. He used his hands to try and find May. He found her. She was much warmer then last night. Drew sighed in relief.

"One problem taken care of," Drew sat up.

He saw a note on the door. Curiosity getting the better of him, Drew grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear boy, _

_You'll get what's coming to you for trying to escape. Maybe I'll cut off your leg. Then it won't happen again. Anyways, your not getting food today. It's not like you need it. Don't try to escape again. Next time you might lose something more important then your leg. _

_Your evil kidnaper,_

_Oliver._

"So he thinks this is funny, huh?" Drew glared at the paper then sighed. He crumpled it up and through it.

Something moved beside him. Something kicked him in the head.

"Ow! What the?" Drew looked around the dark room.

"Sorry," a hoarse voice said.

"May?" Drew asked.

"Who else?" May coughed.

"May… you're alive!" Drew jumped up to hug her, then realized he didn't know where she was. "Where are you?"

"By your leg," she replied weakly.

"Which one!"

"I don't know."

Drew turned around and accidentally kicked her.

"Woops," he said sitting down again.

He heard a lot of coughing next to him.

"You Ok?" he asked.

"No. My head hurts for some reason," she answered.

He hugged her so tight that she began to cough. She gave him his shit and jacket back.

"Thanks for helping me," she said.

"No problem," he replied, putting his shit back on. Then he slipped into his jacket and sighed.

A loud 'bang' came from outside. Followed by footsteps and yelling.

"Not again," Drew sighed.

The door to the cellar slammed open. Oliver was standing in the doorway. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"Come here, boy," he growled.

Drew gulped. Crawling out of the corner he was in, Drew slowly walked towards him.

"You called?" He asked.

"I suppose you got my letter. You know what comes next!" Oliver yelled, pulling him out of the room.

May grabbed Drew's other hand and tried to pull him back.

'_They're worse then those evil fan girls,' he thought. _

"Let go!" He snarled.

"You let go!" May said.

"I make the rules here!" Oliver snapped. "If you want him so badly, why don't you come?"

"I'm not sure-" she began but Oliver cut her off.

"Come!"

"Yes, sir," she obeyed.

Oliver dragged Drew to some sort of dungeon. May was admiring the orange rock walls, while Drew was looking at all the torches.

Drew was forced to the ground, while Oliver went to get something.

May walked over to Drew.

"Are you Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just about to lose a leg," Drew said in a fake cheerful voice.

May glared at him. A door slammed shut.

"I wish he'd stop doing that," May said.

Oliver walked back into the room with some kind of laser. The laser was small and white. It looked like a small, round water gun. It had dark blue lines around the middle of it. Just like the door Drew saw.

"Meet the X Y Z laser," Oliver smiled.

He pointed the laser at Drew. He pressed a button and a blue beam shot at Drew. Rolling out of the way, Drew began to shout in protest. He jumped up and began to run around the room. The laser followed him like a cat chasing a mouse.

May walked over to a book and picked it up.

Steam filled the room, and Drew fell to the ground holding his foot. It felt like he just put his foot in a fire.

Drew cursed under his breath. Now he couldn't run. The pain in his foot made him remain still.

Oliver smiled. He pointed the laser at Drew again. He pressed the button and the laser beam shot at Drew once more. Before it could hit him, May grabbed the laser from Oliver.

"My laser! Give it back!" Oliver ordered.

May shook her head and pressed the button to stop the beam.

"How dare you take my laser?!"

"Because I can!" May through the laser on the ground. She crushed it with the book she still held.

"You. Die. Now!" Oliver shouted in rage. He picked up a regular pocketknife since his other 'equipment' wasn't in the room.

Forgetting the pain, Drew raced to May's side. He grabbed her hand and they bolted out of the door.

"This is so fun!" Oliver laughed.

Brook was watching the whole thing from a different room. She smiled when she saw that they were heading towards the room with the glowing door. She started to walk towards them.

Drew turned the corner and ran into the room.

May was freaking out because of the glowing door.

"Why is it blue?" She asked.

"I don't know," Drew admitted.

"It glows because it is suppressing the monster's energy. The blue shows that the monster is evil and unstable," Oliver explained.

"Unstable?" Drew questioned.

"Yes, unstable," Oliver said. "It will attack anyone and anything."

"It has no heart!" Drew shouted angrily.

"It has one. Its heart is just clouded by evil," Oliver replied.

"What is this 'monster'?" May asked.

"The fist combined Pokemon," Brook said, like it was no big deal. She walked over to Oliver.

"That's terrible!" May said.

"No, it's not," Oliver said. "It's science."

"You're a monster!" May cried.

The monster thrashed the door with its paw. It growled when it realized there was no way out.

"You can't escape," Oliver told it.

The monster growled in response.

May ran over to the door. She tried to open it, but the monster banged on the door, pushing her away.

"I'll let you out if you stop growling," May said sweetly.

"Don't bother," Brook said. "You'll just doom us all."

"You can't keep it in there!" May argued.

"Brook, what genders were those Pokemon we combined?" Oliver asked.

"They were all male," Brook replied. "We used them because they were bigger then the females."

"That makes the monster a he," Oliver said.

"So?" Drew asked. "Is it better then a monster now?"

"No. It is still, and will forever be, a monster," Oliver laughed.

The monster clawed at the door once more, before howling in rage.

"I'll help you," May said, grabbing the doorknob.

"Stop her!" Oliver growled.

"Don't release him!" Brook ordered.

"May!" Drew yelled.

She turned the doorknob and slightly opened the door. She was pushed aside when the monster swiped the door with his powerful paw. No one could see what the monster looked like or where he was. He was hidden in the darkness.

"We're doomed," Brook said quietly.

"It's all your fault!" Oliver pointed to May.

"No, it's your fault for creating this monster!" Drew argued.

The monster took a step forward. His huge paws made the ground shake slightly. He growled every time he moved.

He stopped moving.

All you could see were his big, yellow eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The monster stepped into the light. He had the head of a Blastoise on a Machoke's body. Instead of hands it had two orange claws. Huge orange dragon wings stuck out of the side of his rock body. A long dragon tail with a flame on it curled around his feet. Part of the Blastoise's shell covered the monster's back.

"Looks like the Charizard took over," Brook observed.

Oliver nodded too shocked to speak.

The monster flapped his huge wings to create a huge tornado. The tornado swept through the room, blowing everything out of its path. Oliver and Brook hit a shelf. Drew was blown out the door. He hit it so hard that it broke off its hinges. May was blown into the wall. She almost passed out from the impact.

Growling the best he could, the monster stomped his huge feet, and swung his tail around. The monster angrily thrashed May with his tail.

"What did I do to you?" She coughed before passing out.

The monster was about to claw at her, but it heard a noise. Drew was throwing pieces of the door at Oliver and Brook.

Leaving May, the monster flew towards the evil scientists.

Drew crawled over to his hurt companion.

"May…," he tried to drag her out the door.

The monster shot a huge blast of water at Oliver. Trying to deflect it, he held up a book from the shelf. The powerful blast knocked the book out of his hands.

"Nice monster. I created you, remember?" Oliver said in a fake sweet voice.

"The monster growled, and shot another powerful water blast at him. The water pushed him through the wall.

The monster turned to Brook.

"Get a-away," she stuttered.

He stomped his foot creating a small earthquake. Then he grabbed Brook in his claws and flew towards the ceiling. When he got there, he dropped her. She hit the ground with a loud 'thud.' Laughing, the monster jumped in front of Drew.

"We weren't trying to escape…," Drew said stupidly.

The monster didn't look impressed. A small Poke ball rolled next to Drew. It hit his foot and popped open. A small, blue fox-like Pokemon with triangle ears appeared with a flash of red light.

"May's Glaceon," Drew said happily.

Glaceon looked at her trainer. Seeing her state, she growled at Drew.

"It wasn't me," he said. "It was that thing. I need your help."

Glaceon glared at him.

"Gla!"

"No. I won't hurt her. It wasn't me," Drew tried to explain the situation to the angry Pokemon.

Glaceon looked at the monster and realized Drew was telling the truth. Sighing, she looked at him.

"Glaceon," she cried, waiting for a command.

"Glaceon, use shear cold," Drew ordered.

Glaceon's fur stood up, and her eyes glowed blue. Strong, cold winds came from Glaceon's body.

The monster blocked the wind with his huge wings. Unfazed, he shot a flamethrower from his mouth.

"Dodge!" Drew commanded.

Glaceon jumped out of the way. Her tail and feet getting burned a little in the process.

"Water pulse!"

Landing on the floor, Glaceon created a huge wave of water.

The monster used his wings to block the attack again. The force of the attack pushed him back a little, but he wasn't hurt at all.

"What is going on here?"

He knocked Glaceon into the wall with his tail.

"Glaceon, find as many of our poke balls as you can!"

Glaceon nodded, and ran out of the room. Drew backed up against a wall. The huge creature shot a flaming ball of fire at him. Drew curled up into a ball around May, waiting for the attack. It never came. Drew looked up to see a Houndoom fighting the monster.

"Houndoom, use Giga impact," Oliver told his Pokemon.

Houndoom nodded, beginning to run towards the monster. Energy surrounded the firedog's body. His opponent didn't look worried. With a swipe of his claws he stopped the attack and the Houndoom in its tracks. Shooting a water blast at the dog, the monster knocked the dog out in one hit.

"Project Chaos," Oliver muttered.

The monster growled at the mention of his 'name.'

Project Chaos knocked Oliver out of the way with his wing. He walked over to Drew.

"Gla!" The ice fox jumped in front of Drew holding three Poke balls. She dropped them at his feet.

"Thanks," he said releasing the three Pokemon.

A flower like Pokemon came out. Next was a huge green dragon. The last one was a little butterfly. '_Let's see, I have my Flygon and Roselia along with May's Beautifly.'_

"Gla!"

"And Glaceon," he said.

Project Chaos took one more step forward.

"Roselia, use petal dance. Flygon, sandstorm. Glaceon, ice fang. And Beautifly, use silver wind."

Roselia spun in the air, releasing sharp, pink petals. The petals floated to the floor and flew towards Project Chaos.

Flygon flapped his wings to create a huge sand tornado. The sand tornado combined with Roselia's petal dance.

Beautifly shot a powerful wind at the tornado. It combined with the petal and sand tornado, growing in size.

Glaceon's fangs grew and she bit down hard on Project Chaos' foot. The attack froze his feet to the floor.

The huge tornado smashed into the monster with tremendous speed and strength. Glaceon was barley able to jump out of the way in time. She slipped on the floor, watching the tornado hit the creature.

Growling, Project Chaos flapped his wings. The tornado disappeared, and he laughed.

"What?" Drew growled.

Project Chaos jumped towards the three Pokemon in front of Drew.

"Flygon, Dragonbreath!"

The dragon flew into the air, releasing a white blast at Project Chaos. It hit its mark, but Project Chaos was still unfazed. Jumping upwards, he smashed his claws into Flygon. The dragon hit the ceiling and came tumbling down to the ground.

"Roselia, magical leaf!" Drew yelled.

Roselia released different colored leaves from her 'hands'. Project Chaos dived down, but the leaves still hit its mark.

Growling in rage, he beat his wings furiously and shot a huge fire blast at the Pokemon.

"Dodge it," Drew commanded, but there wasn't enough time.

All three Pokemon were hit by the blast. Drew cursed under his breath, and returned them to their Poke balls. Now it was just him and Glaceon.

"I don't think it would be wise to keep on fighting," he said.

Glaceon nodded and helped Drew up.

"What's going on?" May opened her eyes slowly.

"Destruction," Drew answered, like it was no big deal.

Project Chaos growled at May.

"Shut up!" Drew yelled.

"Glaceon, use ice beam," May said quietly.

Glaceon jumped into the air and shot a beam of ice at Project Chaos. The ice beam hit him, freezing the upper half of his body.

"Come on. Now's are chance!" Drew grabbed May's hand, and they ran past Project Chaos. Glaceon followed close behind.

Project Chaos broke through the ice beam and followed them. He shot another fire blast at them.

Scared, Drew pushed May down a dark hallway. Glaceon jumped after them. Project Chaos followed them through the darkness. Drew hid May behind a box and went to distract the monster.

"Hey, over here!" He shouted, Glaceon bouncing at his feet.

Project Chaos roared and ran towards them. Feeling lucky, Drew ran backwards making faces at him. Glaceon shook her head afraid that something would happen to him.

Project Chaos flew towards Drew, knocking him to the ground. A fireball flew towards him. Glaceon pushed him out of the way and got hit by the attack instead.

"Glaceon," Drew managed to say.

The ice Pokemon lay on the ground motionless.

He ran to it and picked it up.

May shouted at Project Chaos. She was trying to sound like Oliver.

"I'm not done with you! Get back here!" She yelled.

Thinking it was Oliver, Project Chaos ran past May and to the room Oliver was in.

"Drew, are you okay?" She ran up to him.

"I'm fine. Glaceon doesn't look good," he said.

"Gla," the fox cried.

"Thanks for helping Drew, Glaceon," May said sweetly.

The fox nodded.

"Return."


	4. Chapter 4

May and Drew swiftly past all the guards, and ran down a dark corridor. Drew was thinking about what to do, and May was silently singing.

"May, how can you sing at a time like this?" Drew asked, frustrated.

"We should try to befriend Project Chaos," May said.

Drew stopped, "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you crazy?!" He stared at her for a moment.

"No. We should at least try," May insisted.

"How would that help us?" He stared at her.

"Well he'd stop attacking us," she pointed out.

"No. No. No! "

"I'm going to try!" May turned and ran.

"Fine. Get yourself kill," Drew muttered. Then he realized what was going on. "May, get back here!"

He ran after her, but she was too far ahead. She turned, and ran through a door. Drew ran through that same door hoping to find her.

May was standing behind Project Chaos. He hadn't noticed her yet, because he was busy attacking Oliver.

"Do something," Brook pleaded, crawling over to May.

May looked at Project Chaos. He picked up Oliver, and smashed him into the ground. Blood poured out of a cut on his arm.

Project Chaos raised a blood-splattered claw above Oliver's head.

"Go, Mightyena," Oliver said, weakly. He tossed the Poke ball over his shoulder, and a black wolf-like Pokemon appeared.

Drew walked up to May.

"Drew, I want you to go find Ninetales," May told him.

"Ninetales? You got it," Drew said, running out of the room.

Ninetales was May's best contest Pokemon. He was also very powerful. If she was asking for him it means she's serious about winning.

"Mightyena, Hyper beam," Oliver commanded, before passing out.

Mightyena looked at her trainer. Growling in rage, she shot a huge, orange beam at Project Chaos.

He noticed the power of the beam, but ignored it. Using his wings to make another tornado, Project Chaos yawned feeling very bored.

Mightyena was angry at the creature. How dare he not taker her seriously? That's it, this creature is dead. Mightyena strengthened her hyper beam before it hit the tornado. When the two attacks collided, a massive explosion blew everyone backwards.

Unimpressed and bored, Project Chaos slashed his claws against Mightyena's side. Mightyena was pushed to the ground with blood spilling out of a gash on her side.

Getting up, she howled in pain.

"Hang in there," May said quietly.

Mightyena tried to attack, but was stopped by Project Chaos. He let out a roar of triumph, and dug his claws and teeth deep into the wolf's skin.

The wolf howled and fell to the floor.

Project Chaos was about to attack her, but May started yelling.

"Hey, Project Chaos!"

He turned towards her.

"You're just a big bully! Pick on someone your own size," she yelled.

Project Chaos growled, and charged at her.

"Oh god…," May said. "Go, Glaceon!"

The hurt fox-like creature landed on the ground weakly.

"Hurry up, Drew. Glaceon, use glare!"

Glaceon shot Project Chaos a terrifying glare.

He stopped in his tracks, then shook his head. Growling, he charged at them again.

"What do I do?" May asked.

Project Chaos rammed into Glaceon hard. The fox-like Pokemon smashed into a wall. Blood stained the wall, as Glaceon tried to stand up.

May returned Glaceon, and glared at the monster.

It laughed in a twisted way, causing her to shrink back in fear. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Project Chaos slowly walked towards her.

"N-nice m-monster," she stuttered.

"Ninetales, use flamethrower!" Drew commanded, running into the room.

A beautiful Ninetales jumped in front of May, and shot a powerful flamethrower from his mouth.

"Drew!" May shouted, running towards the boy.

"I got him," Drew said, smiling at May.

Fire engulfed Project Chaos. You could see his outline through the flames. Waving his claws back and forth, Project Chaos moved the flames away from him.

"Extreme speed!" May ordered.

Ninetales ran, gaining speed as he circled Project Chaos.

Project Chaos tried to hit him, but he was unsuccessful. Ninetales jumped onto the monster, knocking him over with a powerful lash of his mighty tail.

"Curse," she said.

Ninetales wrapped three of his long tails around Project Chaos. He struggled for a minute, then shot a hydro pump at Ninetales. Ninetales' hold on Project Chaos loosened. Taking advantage of this, Project Chaos swung Ninetales around by his tails.

"Nice try!" Ninetales growled.

Project Chaos looked shocked. He let go of Ninetales, and the fox jumped to safety. May smirked.

"Fire spin!"

Ninetales shot a flaming spiral at Project Chaos. Still shocked and confused, he just stood there and let the attack hit him.

"Ha!" Ninetales smiled as he looked at his trainer.

"Hyper beam!"

Ninetales charged for a powerful hyper beam. Too bad Project Chaos was prepared. Spinning around, he flapped his wings and shot a watergun attack at Ninetales.

Ninetales was unprepared, so he was hit by the attack. He smashed into a wall while releasing the hyper beam. The beam hit Project Chaos, causing him to fall to the ground.

Ninetales stood up, waiting for a command.

"Giga impact!" She shouted.

Energy whirled around Ninetales. He stared at Project Chaos, letting the energy cover his entire body. Then he darted forward, and smashed into Project Chaos head on. The massive creature tried to stop the attack but he was too late. Ninetales was thrown back because of the impact, and Project Chaos was on the ground again.

Ninetales walked over to May and Drew with a satisfied look on his face.

"Good job, Ninetales," she praised.

"Yeah, that was great," Drew said.

Ninetales smiled at them. "Thank you."

Project Chaos stood up and walked towards him. Drew stepped in front of May, but Ninetales shook his head.

"He is no threat to us," he said.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked.

"He has learned who his better is," Ninetales assured him.

Project Chaos bowed to May.

"Thanks." She patted his head.

"Looks like you beat the monster," Brook clapped along with Oliver.

"Too bad it'll do you no good," Oliver added, pressing a button.

The monster growled and scratched at his neck. A faint beeping sound could be heard throughout the room. Project Chaos started to expand.

His eyes darted around the room looking for help. He growled in defeat, looking sadly at the ground.

The beeping grew louder and faster.

"What's going on?" May asked.

"A nightmare," Ninetales said, as May returned him.

Project Chaos inflated like a balloon. His long arms grew shorter. His feet lifted off the ground. Then they heard a loud explosion.

Green liquid flew everywhere. Oliver laughed.

"What did you do?" May asked.

"Blew him up. What does it look like?" Oliver replied.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?!" Drew yelled.

"We couldn't find the remote," Brook said.

Oliver nodded.

"Now just try and get out of here alive!" He pressed another button, and an alarm went off.

"The building will explode soon. Good-bye, kids," Oliver laughed, walking into a hidden helicopter with Brook.

"You can't just leave us here!" May argued.

"I can, and I will!" He replied, flying away.

"What do we do now?" May asked Drew.

"Run!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

They bolted down a hallway looking for an exit.

* * *

There is only one more chapter. Just thought I'd let you know. 

It wasn't suppose to be this long.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This might be a little sad.

* * *

Drew drug May along a narrow corridor. He had no idea where he was going.

"Drew, slow down," May said.

"I can't! We'll never make it out if I do," he replied.

She nodded, unsure if he was right.

Pieces of the ceiling fell behind them as they ran. Drew passed a room that suddenly caught on fire.

"What the?" He slowly walked into the room with May behind him.

A gas tank was leaking.

"Uh oh!" May said.

They turned to run but it was too late. An explosion stopped them, and wood, boxes, and some other things blocked their exit.

Steam rose to the ceiling making the room very hot. The orange flames of the fire jumped at them. May backed up to the door, and Drew tried to put the fire out with his jacket.

"Drew, it's not working!" She yelled.

"I can see that," he yelled back.

May searched the room for an exit. She saw a small closet. Thinking it would help, she dragged Drew towards it.

"May, there is no way out!" Drew tried to tell her.

She didn't listen. She _knew _there was a way out.

When they reached the closet, May pushed Drew inside. She pointed to the air vent.

"Go through it," she ordered.

"What?" Drew was confused, but did as he was told.

He stood on a long piece of wood and climbed into the air vent. May followed shortly after. Once inside, they quickly crawled to some unknown place.

Drew covered his mouth as smoke poured into the vent. He head May choking behind him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine. Just fine," she coughed.

Drew nodded, and began to crawl again. Once they were over a large room, he stopped. He heard a loud cracking noise.

"Uh oh," he gasped.

The vent was breaking under his weight. It burst open, and him and May hit the floor.

The fire hasn't reached the room yet. No smoke was in the room ether. May took a deep breath trying to get all the smoke out of her lungs. Drew was trying to catch his breath.

May jumped to her feet. "We have to go!"

"I know," Drew said.

She pulled him up, and they walked towards the door. Drew placed his hand on the doorknob, and instantly regretted it. The doorknob was extremely hot. He cursed under his breath, earning a glare from May.

"Sorry," he said.

This time he covered his hand with his jacket. He could still feel the heat, but he ignored it and turned the knob.

Smoke filled the hallway making it impossible to see. He slowly walked out of the clean room. May followed him. Looking left and right, Drew decided to head left. He grabbed May's hand and ran.

A flaming door broke off the wall, and smashed into Drew. He fell to the ground, and May fell on top of him. Drew kicked the door and it almost fell on May. Thing fast, Drew rolled on top of her. The door hit his back, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ninetales, help," May called out the fox Pokemon.

"Yes, Master," he bowed, and lifted the door off of Drew with his tails. He tossed it aside and growled.

"Get up!"

Nodding, May help Drew to his feet. His jacket had a huge hole in the middle of it.

"That way," Drew coughed, pointing forward.

May and Ninetales. nodded. May helped Drew run as Ninetales ran along side of them. Ninetales used curse to stop another burning door from falling on them.

The ceiling was caving in, and it was only a matter of time before it crushed them. Ninetales knew he could survive it, But could May and Drew survive? Surely one of them would die?

May held onto Drew. She didn't know where she was going, but he obviously did. She saw Ninetales suggest a door.

"Try it," he urged.

Drew weakly nodded, and opened the door. Smoke flew out at them.

"Ninetales, blow it away with extreme speed," May commanded.

He nodded, and ran in circles. The smoke followed him and was blown towards the ceiling.

"May," Drew said.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"If anything happens to me, will you take care of my Pokemon?" He asked.

"What would happen to you?"

"May, just promise me," he coughed weakly.

"Okay, I promise!"

"Good, let's go," he said walking towards Ninetales.

They walked a little bit ahead of the fox Pokemon.

"If only I could determine his fate," Ninetales sighed.

A wall exploded beside Drew. Gas started to spill into the room.

"Oh no!" Ninetales jumped in front of them. He tried to fan the gas away with his tails.

"Go! Get out of here," he ordered.

Drew nodded, but May shook her head.

Ninetales glared at her. "Go!"

May reluctantly followed Drew down the hallway they were in. It grew darker and darker as they ran away from the explosion.

Drew knew this wasn't going to end well. Gabbing May's hand, he pulled her closer to him.

They continued down the hallway until they came to two separate corridors.

May wanted to wait for Ninetales, but Drew forced her down the right hall.

"May, he'll be okay. We're the ones in danger," Drew told her.

"I know," she admitted.

She said nothing more. All she wanted to do was breath again. She had been trying to hold her breath so she wouldn't choke on Smoke.

May tripped on a piece of the falling ceiling. Drew saw that more of the ceiling was going to crush her. He ran towards her and drug her to her feet.

"May, be careful," Drew told her.

May nodded silently.

He pulled her along the hallway. The ceiling caved in around them. Drew knew it was going to fall soon, and they didn't want to be under it.

Ninetales was running to catch up with them. His long tales extended to their full length.

The ceiling fell in front of them, causing May to trip again. A huge piece of the wall broke off and was going to fall on her. Flames surrounded the wall as it fell.

"Master!" Ninetales called.

He wasn't going to make it in time and he knew it. Then Drew did something that surprised him. He jumped on top of May to shield her from the wall. Ninetales turned away as it hit the poor boy.

"That is going to cost him," Ninetales said.

Drew cried out in pain. He felt himself losing control of his body as the pain surged through him. He covered May's head with his arms, and fell unconscious shortly afterwards.

May heard sirens in the distance. Her eyes began to close. The smoke was getting to her. After awhile, she fell unconscious too.

* * *

Drew visited May in her dream. Darkness surrounded him as he searched for her. 

"May!" He called.

"Hey Drew, where are we?" She appeared in front of him.

"You're on the ground," he said, pointing downward.

The darkness cleared and she could see herself.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Not there," he said sadly.

She looked at him.

"I don't understand," she said.

Drew sighed. This was going to hurt. "May, I'm not here anymore." He tried to tell her gently.

She still didn't understand.

"Where are we?"

"In your dream. I just came to say good-bye," he said.

"Good-bye?" She repeated.

She still didn't get what he was trying to say.

"Then where are you?"

"Up there!" He pointed to the sky.

She looked up. "But…," he voice cracked.

"Do you get it now?"

She nodded slowly.

"Took you long enough." Drew promised himself that he wouldn't act like a jerk. He knew this was hard for her. Sighing, Drew spoke again:

"May, I didn't mean that."

She only nodded. Tears burned her eyes.

"Drew," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" She cried.

"Why? Because I had to," he said.

"Why?" She repeated.

"To save you," he said.

She nodded again still crying.

"I have to go now." He patted her head. "You're a good girl, May. You can live without me."

She shook her head. "How can you think that?"

"Because it's true," he smiled. "This journey was fun, but it has to end. Remember me."

"Drew! Drew, don't leave!" She called.

Drew was walking into the darkness.

"Bye, May. I love you."

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe some day. But I'm not really leave. I'll always be here," he promised.

May watched him disappear into the darkness.

"Drew!" She called him.

No answer.

"Good-bye, Drew," she whispered.

* * *

May awoke to Ninetales nudging her. 

"You're awake!" Ninetales smiled.

May frowned.

"What's wrong?" Then Ninetales saw Drew. "Oh."

May crawled out from under him as firemen ran by. She rolled him onto his back and started shaking him.

"Drew! Drew, wake up!" She said.

He didn't answer.

"Drew… wake up!" Tears rolled down her checks.

"Master," Ninetales watched her try to revive the boy. "So this is the price he pays for saving her."

"Drew, come on. Wake up," she whispered. "Drew, I love you too."

Realizing that he was gone, May cried on his chest.

"Oh Master," Ninetales sighed.

"What should we do with that boy?" A fireman pointed to Drew.

"I don't know," another one said.

"Leave him there, for now," Ninetales said.

The two firemen nodded in shock. They wandered off muttering something about talking Pokemon.

"Humans," Ninetales said, annoyed.

He walked over to May.

"Master?" He placed a paw on her back.

May looked up.

"Master, you must move on," Ninetales said slowly, unsure of her reaction.

She shook her head and smiled. Ninetales was surprised.

"I'll be okay," she assured the fox.

He only nodded, and she continued crying.

Drew watched her from the sky. He was smiling too.

* * *

"That was a sad story mommy, but I want to her a real one!" A small girl said. 

"That story was real, Emily," May said.

"Really?" Emily had been crying.

"Yeah. It happened about 15 years ago," May recalled.

"That long ago?" Emily moved some brown hair out of her face.

May nodded.

"Back when Drew and I still entered contest," she confirmed.

"Why don't you enter anymore?" Emily asked, pushing her blanket away from her.

"If I tell you will you go to sleep?" May asked.

"In a minute," Emily nodded.

"Well it just wasn't… a contest with out Drew," May tried to explain.

"Why not?" Emily seemed interested.

"Because he was my strongest opponent. Now I win too easily," she said.

"Oh," Emily smiled. "You still talk about him a lot."

May frowned. "I guess I never got over his death."

Emily saw tears in her mother's eyes, so she quickly changed the subject. "You still have his Pokemon?"

"Oh yeah," May said. "Roselia wants to practice tomorrow."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure." May smiled at her daughter.

"Drew sounds cool. I wish I could have met him," Emily said sadly.

"You will," May promised her.

"I will?"

"Someday," May added.

Emily nodded, and looked at the doorway.

"You see him, don't you?"

"Yes, mommy. He's always watching you," Emily said.

"Same old Drew," May said. "Well, time for bed."

"Night mommy!" Emily crawled under the blanket.

"Good night Emily," May said, walking towards the doorway.

She slowly walked down the hall, and Drew followed silently. Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel his presence.

She walked into her room and flop onto the bed.

"I'm so tired," she complained, pulling her blanket over her head. "Night."

She feel asleep instantly, Making Drew laugh.

Making sure he wouldn't fall through it, Drew sat on the edge of the bed.

"I miss eating," he sighed.

He turned to May and watched her sleep.

"Good night May."


End file.
